London eye
by pady1996
Summary: Just a nice date with your secret boyfriend Sebastian Moran. But what happens if you come home to a not so amused father? Rated T just to be sure


Moran x Reader London eye

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing black pants, which fitted tightly and a matching (f/c) shirt. I was pretty lucky that I was such a good actress. If not my father would have found out about my plans for today and most likely hell would break lose. Why is that the case? Because James Moriarty, who happens to be my dad, wouldn't be amused to know that his little girl was dating his right hand and best sniper... not at all.  
I waited patiently until I heard the door of his office slam shut. The reason of his anger was probably a job, which didn't go according to plan. Luckily Sebastian had his free day, so it couldn't be his fault, not like he ever messed up.  
I looked at my watch, my breath catching, when I noticed that I only had half an hour left to get to the London eye, where I would meet up with my boyfriend. One last glance in the mirror and I took my purse, tiptoeing out of the apartment.  
20 minutes later, I sat down on a relatively hidden bench with a good view of the crowd in front of the tourist attraction, looking for the blonde mop of hair from the sniper. I was a bit surprised, when someone took the hat I was wearing. Turning around I saw the smiling face of Sebastian Moran. "Stealing the disguises of your father now?" He said, chuckling and sat down beside me, examining the big letters which read "London" on the head. "How can you say something like that? I don't steal the things of my father, you know how he can be. No, I brought it myself." I answered with a pout. He just leaned closer to me and kissed me shortly, my pout transforming into a small smile. "So, where are we going?" I was curious because Sebby only gave me a time and a place to meet him. Grinning at me, he answered. "Just come with me." He took my hand and walked to the London eye, stopping shortly when he saw the long line and pulling me to the front to the entrance. "Hey, I reserved." He gave the guy at the gate a grin. "Name?" "Sebastian Moran." The guy checked a list and nodded, opening the gate. When we were some feet away, I hit Sebastian on the shoulder. "You know that you shouldn't use your name! It can be backtracked idiot!" My boyfriend just chuckled and I eyed him questioningly. "You sound just like your father." I hit him again. "When we don't pay any attention he'll find out and you know what happened to the last one." I said in a low murmur. He sighted. "Yeah, I know. It was my job to torture and kill him." Pondering a moment, I gaped at him. "So, it's indirectly your fault that I had to go through that awful phase, ruining half of my dad's suits with tears!" "No! It was an order of your father because he didn't approve of the last one." He denied, shaking his head fiercely. He knew that my wrath was as bad as the one of my father, one more aspect I inherited from him. Letting the matter fall into the background, together we stepped into the next empty enclosure and waited for the doors to close. "How long do we have until our round is finished?" I asked, planning ahead. "We should have roughly an hour, maybe a bit more."  
Grinning he pushed me against a wall. "What are you planning, love?" I shrugged. "Nothing so far, but I'm sure you have." He pulled back a bit, taking my hands in his. "Remember that you wanted to learn how to dance properly?" "Yeah, but Dad said it's not important..." I answered, rolling my eyes. "Well, I never told you that I learned how to dance in school. In my opinion one of the disadvantages of a private school, but it comes in handy."  
My eyes lit up after hearing the news. I would finally learn how to dance, that's a dream that comes true for me! I jumped into Sebastian's arms, squealing. "Sebby you are the best!" He opened his mouth to retort, but I silenced him with a passionate kiss. Kissing back eagerly, his hands wandered on my low back to hold me in place and one on my neck. While our tongues battled with each other, my hands wove into his short, blond hair. He won the fight easily, his tongue now exploring my mouth with slow, unerring strokes like he wanted to map it out. After a moment we broke away in need for air. Looking at each other, we started to laugh lightly and he took a step back, holding my hands again. "So. Let's start with the basics. In most dances your left hand rests on my shoulder, while I hold the right one, so I can guide you through the dance." I adapted to the pose quickly with the help of Sebastian. "I would suggest we start with the slow waltz because it's the easiest." He explained, showing me the three steps. Just looking at it, they seemed pretty easy to handle, so I agreed to have a test if I understood everything.  
Apparently that wasn't the case because after the fifth step I tripped, pulling my boyfriend down with me. He stopped himself only millimetres away from my face, bless him for his muscles, grinning at me. I looked up at him innocently and he just rolled next to me, not buying it at all. He was right though, I'm far from innocent even if I really tripped this time. Turning my head I looked at him amused, but we were interrupted by my phone ringing. I sighted when I saw the text:  
Where are you?  
-JM  
I typed a short reply.  
At a friend's house. I'll be back tonight.  
-(f/l)M  
Since I didn't get a reply, I put my phone away. "Who was it?" Came from the curious tiger next to me. "Just my dad. He wanted to know where I am. Told him, I'm at a friend of mine and that I'll be home tonight." "What if I planned something for the night?" Sebastian purred into my ear. I shuddered slightly. "We could always try to sneak past him. My room is soundproof." I saw his curious look and giggled. "Let's just say we don't agree with the choice and volume of my music sometimes." He just hummed in response, lying down on the floor completely. I cuddled closer to him, enjoying the time with him. After some time, he poked me slightly, getting my attention. "Care to give it a second try?" I nodded happily and stood up, concentrating on finally learning how to dance.  
We tried some more times and at the end of our ride, I was able to dance the slow waltz with Sebastian. Stepping out of the enclosure, he took my hand and pulled me away from the crowd. "How about a nice dinner and a movie?" "That sounds wonderful, Seb." I beamed at him. "Any particular place you had in mind?" He shook his head shortly. "Then I would suggest Thai." I said after a moment and not 15 minutes later we sat in a nice, little restaurant a bit away from the main streets. The dinner was rather calm and quiet, but I enjoyed it anyways. It was rare that we could go on dates like that because of Sebastian's profession and my father, so I savoured every minute of it. While eating we decided that we would watch the new X-Men movie. Though I reminded him how much movies with good looking men would get to me. He just laughed at that and said he would kill anybody, mutant or not, who would get to close to me.  
When we exited the cinema it was pretty late and I remembered that I told my father that I would be home soon. I sighted and turned to Sebastian with a small smile. "Thanks for the wonderful day, Tiger. I loved every second of it." I saw the sadness cross his features before his eyes lit up with an idea. Leaning closer to me, he whispered huskily: "It doesn't need to end just now, my love." I felt my breath quicken and looked at my boyfriend expectantly. He just smirked at me and got a cab for the both of us.  
The way home was rather pleasant, thinking of the way I sat in his lap most of the time, while we made out. When we arrived I reluctantly got out of the car, Sebastian right behind me, occasionally giving my ass a squeeze or rubbing against it, showing me how much he wanted me. He did that again, while I fumbled with my keys and I pushed back, moaning his name lowly. I could practically feel his smirk directed at me. We made our way upstairs as quiet as possible and I slowly opened the door to my apartment, looking around the corner if my father waited somewhere. Luckily he wasn't around, so I stepped inside, pulling Sebastain behind me and walking into the living room. When we were half way through it I hear a cough from the couch and froze with my boyfriend right next to me. The lights went on and I was faced with my father, dressed in one of his suits, sitting in his favourite leather chair. He observed us shortly, raising one perfect eyebrow. "At a friend's house, huh?" I gave him an insecure half smile. "Well, you see... Because it was so late I asked Sebastian to drive me home, so you wouldn't worry." His expression didn't change. "That doesn't explain the painful hard on he's suffering, why you two look like you've snogged the whole way here or why you're dragging him to your room, (f/n)." "Dad-" I wanted to intercept, but Sebastian interrupted me. "I think it's obvious by now, boss, so I can also say it. I'm in a relationship with (f/n) and we're happy." He adjusted his position, so I was partly hidden by his body, in a protecting manner. My father just hummed. "Interesting. Since when is this going on between you two?" "Three and a half month, boss." He nodded shortly, sinking into his thoughts and weighting the pros and cons. We waited patiently, but in edge and after a moment Moriarty looked up to us with a cold expression. I knew this expression and there was never a good outcome with it, so I instinctively grabbed Sebastian's hand tighter. The consulting criminal sighted before he spoke. "You are certainly better than the last one and even I have to admit I felt the pleasant change in (f/n)'s behaviour. But-" he fixed my boyfriend with a glare full of promises. "If you hurt her in any way, I'm going to kill you myself, Moran." We both let out a relived sight, Sebastian nodding shortly. "Understood, boss." With that my father sat up and slowly made his way to his bedroom, stopping in front of me, kissing my forehead softly. "Good night, sweetheart." I smiled slightly and kissed his cheek in return, wishing him a good night as well.  
When he retreated completely I looked at my sniper in disbelieve. He just grinned at me and hugged me close to him, spinning me shortly before the two of us retreated into my bedroom, cuddling together and falling asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
